Attack of Trust
by KittyDoggyLover
Summary: Sara is hurt by someone very close to her, now who will she turn to when she needs help? NickSara. EVERYTHING IS NOT AS IT SEEMS.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Assault on Trust

**Rating: **( T )

**Pairings: **Nick/Sara

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CSI, nor do I own any of the characters from the show.

**WARNINGS: **This fic contains brief mention of rape. It is NOT a ficfor Grissom/Sara shippers.

**_A/N_ Hello, I know I should really be working on one of my fics that need to be updated, especially since i've been very busy lately, but this just popped into my mind, and I knew I wouldn't have a chance to write it, if I didn't do it now. This fic is Nick/Sara, and is NOT a fic that Grissom/Sara shippers will like. Please read and review, just don't kill me lol.**

* * *

Nick Stokes was sound asleep when he heard his phone begin to ring, he looked over at his alarm clock to see what time it was, the clock was flashing 4:00am. _I wonder who's calling me at this hour? Guess it must be Grissom. _Nick thought to himself. It was his night off, but that never stopped Grissom from calling if he needed someone to work a case. Nick reached over to his nightstand, and picked up phone.

" Stokes, " Nick said.

However, no one said a word.

" Hello, " Nick said into the phone, begining to think this was probably a prank call. Then, he heard a strange sound, it sounded like someone crying.

" Hello, is anyone there, " Nick asked, but still no answer. Then there was another strange sound, and this time he knew for sure, it was someone crying.

" Hello, " Nick said again, he was getting very concerned now.

" N - Nick, " a weak voice sobbed.

Nick knew that he had heard this voice before, he was almost sure he knew who it was, but he wasn't sure.

" Sara, " Nick said, in a very concerned tone.

Nick heard a couple more sobs. " Nick... Nick... help me... please... please help me, "

Now Nick was possitive, the woman on the other end of the phone was Sara.

" Sara, what happened? Where are you, " Nick asked, now totally consumed with worry.

" I... I'm at the... theBlue Moon Bar, " Sara cried.

Nick knew the bar, the team had went there several different times, after they had solved a big case.

" I'll be right there, " Nick said.

" O... Okay... good bye... " Sara cried.

" Bye, " Nick said, and with that he hung up the phone, got dressed, and headed right over to the bar.

The drive seemed to take forever. Nick's mind was whirling, he was extremely worried about his co - worker and good friend.Nick didn't know what had happened, but one thing he did know was that it must be something pretty bad for Sara to call him. Then another question popped into his mind, why didn't she call Grissom?

Within ten minutes, Nick was at the bar. As he pulled into the parking lot, he saw Sara, she was sitting on the sidewalk near the side of the bar, her head was in her hands, and she appeared to be crying. Nick jumped out of his SUV, and darted over to Sara.

As Nick got closer to his friend, he noticed that he shirt was ripped, her hair was all messed up, and she was full of dirt. Nick heart began to pound out of his chest, for he knew the signs, and this didn't look good. He was pretty sure that he knew what happened, but he hoped and prayed that he was wrong.

Nick walked up by Sara's side, then placed his hand on her shoulder. He was shocked by Sara's reaction, she flinched, and pulled away quickly. She looked up, and her eyes were filled with fear.

" Sara, I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you, " Nick said softly, as he took off his jacket, and draped it over Sara's shoulder.

" It... it's not your fault, " Sara said.

_God, she sounds so scared, andhurt. _Nick thought to himself.

" What happened, Sara, " Nick asked softly, as he sat down beside his friend.

Sara just sat there, staring down at the ground, she just sat there for a moment, then suddenly, she broke down and started crying. Nick put his hand on her shoulder, and this time she didn't pull away.

" Shh... shh, it's all right, it's all right, you're safe now, " Nick said softly, as he pulled Sara into his arms, she buried her head into his shoulder and sobbed.

" Why... why did he do it, Nick. W - Why... why would he want to hurt me, " Sara cried.

" Who, Sara? Who hurt you, " Nick asked softly, as he stroked her hair.

Sara started to cry even harder. " Gr - Grissom, " she whispered.

Nick was shocked by what he had just heard, then he thought about it, he probably just didn't hear Sara write, Grissom would never do something like this, he'd never hurt Sara.

" I couldn't hear you, Sara, " Nick said softly.

" Grissom... he... he ra..., " Sara started, but her sobs prevented her from saying anymore.

Nick could hardly believe what he had just been told, however, he knew that Sara wouldn't lie. Nick began to fill up with anger.

" Sara, I... I am so sorry, honey, " Nick said softly, then he held Sara ever tighter. " I'm gonna kill him, " he said after a couple moments.

Sara lifted her head, and looked up quickly. " No Nick, that's not the way to handle this, "

" Sara, I have to do something, " Nick replied.

" No Nick, please, " Sara pleaded.

" Alright, but we're going down to the police station, and we're going to report this, " Nick said firmly.

" Alright, " Sara whispered.

Then Nick helped Sara to his SUV, and they headed down to the police station.

* * *

A couple hours later, Nick lead Sara into his apartment. He had taken her down to the police station, where she filled a report, then he brought her to the hospital. Grissomwas arrested by the time Nick and Sara left the hospital. Nick had offered to let Sara stay with him for a little while, until she was feeling better. Sara agreed, although she hated the thoughts of having a babysitter, she also knew that she really needed to be with someone right now, she couldn't possibly stand staying at her apartment alone, right now.

Once they were inside Nick's apartment, he lead Sara into the living room, and they both sat down on the couch. Nick couldn't help but notice how hurt Sara looked, and he understood why, for he had been extremely hurt when he had found out that Grissom had done this to Sara too. Nick had always thought of Grissom as a good man, a little bit odd, but good. He never, ever thought that his boss was capible of this. However, Nick knew that it must be a lot worse for Sara, for she had always cared for Grissom. Nick had watched him hurt her many times, by rejecting her.

Suddenly, Nick was pulled from his thoughts when Sara spoke.

" I... I just can't believe that Grissom would hurt me like that... I mean, he didn't have to do that. I... I've always cared for Grissom, i've always wished that he would feel the same way. I just... I can't believe he did this, " Sara said, as she started to cry once again.

Nick pulled her into his arms. " I don't know Sara, I just don't know. I'm just as shocked as you are, " he replied.

" I... I can't believe I never saw it coming... I just... i've always trusted Grissom, you know," Sara cried.

" Yeah, me too, " Nick said softly.

" Nick, i'm afraid... I trusted Grissom and look what he did... how can I trust anyone now, " Sara asked.

" Oh Sara, not everyone's like that, most people aren't, and i'm not. You can trust me Sara, i'm here, and i'm going to make sure that no one hurts you like this again, " Nick said softly. Hearing his friend say those words were breaking his heart.

" I know, Nick... I trust you, " Sara said. Then she layed her head on his shoulder, soon, she was asleep. Not long after, Nick had fallen asleep too.

Both finding comfort in each other.

* * *

**What did you think? Like it, hate it?**

**Please read and review. Thanks!**


	2. A Strange Discovery

**Chapter: **A Strange Discovery

**Rating: **( T )

**Pairing: **Nick/Sara

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CSI or any of the characters from the show.

**ATTENTION: **If you liked the ending of part one, you probably won't want to read the following chapters, since the fic was supposed to be a oneshot to begin with. The new chapters will change everything. Just a warning.

**Thanks to all who read and reviewed my fanfic! **

**A special thanks to nickysbabygirl ( Ciara ), for all the support and for being such a great fan! Thank you!**

**_A/N_ Hello everyone, this fanfic was supposed to be a oneshot, however, because of some of my reviews, and because I want to live lol, i've decided to write a couple more chapters to this fic. Now, it will stillbe Nick/Sara, but it's going to take a turn in a different direction then that last chapter for Grissom. Actually, this is my original plot, which is very different then how my oneshot ended.**

**Now, on with the fic.**

* * *

Nick was awaken the next morning by the sound of his phone ringing, once again. Quickly, he sat up, leaped off of the couch, and darted across the living room. He grabbed the phone. 

" Stokes, " Nick said.

" This is Detective Foster, I was told that I can find Miss Sidle here, " asked the detective.

" Yes, Sara is here, but she's sleeping right now. Is there any chance you could tell me what this is about, " Nick asked.

" I'm afraid I must speak to Miss Sidle, " replied Detective Foster.

Nick sighed, he hated to wake Sara since she had been up all night, and had just fallen asleep a little over an hour before.

" Alright, i'll go get her, " Nick replied.

With that, Nick headed into his bedroom, where he had insisted Sara sleep. Nick walked up to the bed and said Sara's name softly. He was both surprised and hurt when Sara's eyes flew open, and she jumped backwards, causing herself to almost fall off of the bed. Her eyes were filled with fear.

" It's all right, Sara. It's just me, " Nick said softly, hoping to make his friend feel better.

" Oh, I... I'm sorry, Nick. I... I just thought... " Sara started, but was cut off by Nick.

" It's alright, don't worry about that. " Nick said with a smile, the least he could do was act as though he wasn't hurt by his friends reaction. After all, he knew it wasn't her fault.

" There is a detective on the phone, he wants to talk to you, " he said.

Sara looked down at the floor, she knew the detective probably wanted to question her, but she really didn't want to talk about what happened, not to anyone. However, Sara knew that she really didn't have a choice, so she got up and headed out of the bedroom and into the living room. Sara had slept in the cloths that Nick had picked up from her apartment, before going to his house the night before.

" Hello, " Sara said shakely, after taking a deep breath.

" Hello, is this Miss Sidle, " asked Detective Foster.

" Yes, " Sara replied.

" My name is Detective Foster, i've been assigned to your case. You reported that Mr. Grissom had sexually assaulted you, correct, " he asked.

" Y - Yes, " Sara replied, hoping the detective didn't hear her voice crack as she spoke.

" You're sure it was Mr. Grissom, " asked Detective Foster.

" Yes, I... I w - wish I was wrong, but... " Sara replied, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop the tears from falling from her eyes.

Nick walked up to her, and placed his hand on her sholder. " It's all right, Sara, " he said, resuringly.

The detective sighed. " Well Miss Sidle, you are, " he said.

Sara was silent, it took her a moment for what the detective said to sink in. " What, " she asked.

" We arrested Mr. Grissom early this morning, he claimed that he hadn't even seen you at all last evening. We asked for a DNA sample, and he complied. We ran the DNA sample against the sample from your attacker, and it came up negitive. It's clear that you were sexually assaulted, but not by Mr. Grissom, " Detective Foster explained.

Sara was speechless, althought she wished what the detective had just said was true, she knew different, for she had saw Grissom.

" I need you to come down to the station, " said Detective Foster.

" O - Okay... I... I'll be down in an hour, " Sara said, her voice was shakey and Nick could hear the fear in it.

With that, Sara hung up the phone, she put her head in her hands and began to cry.

" What did the detective want, " asked Nick softly.

" He... he said...he said that they ran Grissom's DNA, and it... it didn't match, " Sara cried.

" What, " Nick asked, in a confused tone.

Then, Sara told Nick what Detective Foster had said.

* * *

**Earlier That Morning**

Grissom paced the jail cell, it had been about an hour since the police showed up at CSI, with a warrant for his arrest. To say that Grissom was shocked was an understatement. He was very upset when he heard that Sara had been assaulted, but he was even more hurt when he found out that she had said that he was the person who did it. Grissom couldn't believe that Sara would blame him, how could she say that he did it? Didn't Sara know that he would never, ever even dream of hurting her? The whole thing was a huge surprise, and at first Grissom was very angry, angry at Sara for blaming him, angry at the police for arresting him, but then he had a chance to think about what happened more clearly. He knew that there had to be an answer to what happened, and he didn't believe, not even for a minute that Sara lied. Grissom believed that, for some reason Sara really did believe that he did it, but why? There was only one person who could possibly answer that question, Sara Sidle.

Not long after Grissom was arrested, a guard opened his cell door, then lead him to an interigation room. There waiting for him, was Detective Foster.

" Mr. Grissom, i'm Detective Foster. I'm investigation the sexual assault of Miss Sara Sidle, " said Detective Foster. " It was reported that you are the oneassaulted Miss Sidle, "

" That's not true, " Grissom said, his voice was pretty much emotionless, as always.

" So you claim you didn't rape Miss Sidle, " Detective Foster asked, as though he didn't believe Grissom.

" That's correct, I was at CSI at the time that the crime was commited, " Grissom replied.

" Is there anyone who can varify that, " asked the detective.

" Yes, my team, " Grissom replied.

" And their name's are, "

" Catherine Willows, Warrick Brown, and Greg Sanders, " Grissom said.

" I'd like to get a sample of your DNA to test against the sample taken from Miss Sidle. If it doesn't match, you'll be free to go, " said Detective Foster.

" That's fine, " Grissom said.

With that, Detective Foster had a sample of Grissom's DNA taken, and it didn't take long before the resaults were in. The DNA didn't match. Now, the detective had nothing to hold Grissom on, so he was released. Now that question is, what's really going on here?

**To Be Continued:**

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Please read and review. Thank you!**


	3. Conflict at the Lab

**A special thanks to everyone who has read and revied my fanfic.**

**_A/N_ Hello all, sorry thisstory took so long to update, i've been really busy. Thank you for all of the kind reviews, I didn't get the funny feeling that I was going to be linched, as I did after I posted the first chapter lol. Enjoy!**

* * *

The ride to the police station had been a very quiet one, in fact, Sara had hardly said a single word since she got the call from Detective Foster, and had told Nick about it.

This whole ordeal was extremely hard on Sara, what happened to her was bad enough, and the fact that it was her boss, and close friend who had hurt her like that made things much worse. Sara had been very confused about the whole thing, for she didn't understand why Grissom would do something like that to her, especially since he had rejected the affections that he knew she had for him, time and time again. Now,  
things got even more confusing for Sara, after she received the call from Detective Foster.

The news that the detective had told Sara had left her in shock. How could it not be Grissom? Sara didn't understand, she had saw his face,  
she had seen him. She couldn't possibly be wrong about something like that, right? Sure, Sara wished that it wasn't Grissom, she wished that it was a mistake, that she had really been wrong. She wanted to believe that it wasn't Grissom, to believe that he didn't do it, but how was that possible?

* * *

Meanwhile, at the crime lab, Warrick Brown had just walked into the break room, also into the middle of what was quickly becoming a heated despute. 

" So, what are you saying, what, that Sara is lying, " Greg shouted.  
" Sara wouldn't lie, "

" I'm not saying that Sara is lying, " Catherine spat back, quickly.

" So, just what are you saying then, " Greg asked, it was clear from the sound of his voice, that he was really angry.

" I'm just saying, that Gil would never do something like that, not to anyone, especially not Sara, " Catherine replied, with an equal amount of anger in her voice.

Greg moved closer to Catherine, so close in fact, that he was now standing directly in her face.

" So, what you're really saying is that Sara's lying, " Greg shouted,  
getting right in Catherine's face.

" I don't know what's going on with Sara, Greg! What I do know, is that Gil is not lying, " Catherine said loudly, getting more angry by the minute.

" You do NOT know that, Catherine, " Greg spat. " I believe Sara, she's my friend, and if she says Grissom hurt her, I believe her, "

Catherine opened her mouth, and was just about to shout something else,  
when a rather shocked Warrick stepped between them, pushing Greg and Catherine away from each other.

" Hey, break it up, you guys. Fighting isn't going to make things any better, " Warrick said.

Warrick was about to say more, but before he had a chance, Greg came towards Catherine again. Warrick grabbed the young CSI by the arm, preventing him from going any further. By now, he could see that breaking up this fight, was going to be tough.

" Hey Greg, calm down, man, he said.

" Calm down, you want me to calm down? Do you hear what she's saying about Sara, " Greg shouted.

" Yeah man, I hear what she's saying, but fighting is not doing any good, " Warrick replied.

" So, you're saying Sara's lying too, " Greg asked, his voice filled with anger.

" No, i'm not saying that, Greg. All i'm saying is that fighting won't solve anything. I don't think that Sara's lying, but i'm not sure Grissom's lying either, " Warrick said.

" Sara said..., " Greg started, but he was quickly cut off.

" I know what Sara said, man, "Warrick cut in. " I'm sure there is a logical answer here, we'll just have to wait and see what it is, "

" So, you're on their side, " Catherine asked.

" I'm not on anyone's side, Cath. We should all be on the same side here, we've all known each other for a long time now. You guys are like family to me, I hope you feel them same, " Warrick said.

Both Catherine and Greg nodded, it was the first thing they had actually agreed on since Warrick had got there.

" So, we should all share the same goal here, to find out who hurt Sara, " Warrick said.

" Yes, but it's not Grissom, " Catherine said sternly. " Gil's spent his whole life putting people behind bars for doing the same thing Sara's accusing him of, so there's no way that he'd hurt anyone like that, especially not Sara. Another thing you're forgetting, is the fact that there was DNA found, it wasn't Grissom's, so how could Grissom possibly have done it, "

" Grissom is smart, he could have just planted that DNA, " Greg said.

" And why would he do that, if he didn't even try to cover his face, " Catherine asked.

"Hey, enough! I don't know what's going on, but we're sure as hell going to find out, " Warrick said, stopping the battle once again.

Warrick seemed to be the smartest one in the room, at the moment.Warrick was quite surprised when he walked into the break room, and saw Greg and Catherine going at it. Greg had always had a pretty stable temper, there wasn't much that made him angry enough to fight. Catherine had always been a very caring person, who hardly ever doubted the word of a victim. However, this time things were different, and Warrick could understand why there was such conflict between the team. Warrick himself didn't believe that Sara was lying, however, he found it really hard to believe that Grissom would ever do a thing like that. After he found out that the DNA taken from Sara wasn't Grissom's, he didn't know what to think, it was a very confusing sittuation. Would they ever learn the truth?

* * *

Nick and Sara finally arrived at the police station, although in reality, it didn't take very long at all, to Sara, it seemed like the drive took forever. 

Nick parked his SUV, and looked over at Sara. _God, I can't imagine how she must be feeling. _He thoughtto himself.

" Sara... are you alright, " Nick asked softly.

Sara looked over at her friend, then looked back down at the floor, but still didn't answer.

" Sara, " Nick said, hoping to get her attention.

" I... I'm scared, Nick, " Sara replied, finally.

" Hey, that's normal, Sara, " Nick said softly, as he wrapped his arm around her.

Sara hoped that Nick hadn't felt her flinch.

" It... it's not normal for me, " Sara replied, then the tears started to fall. " I... I m - mean look at me... I... I'mcrying like... likea baby. I... I'm a... a whimp, "

" Hey, just because you cry, or because you're scared, it doesn't mean that you're a whimp, " Nick said. " Everyone gets scared, I... I know how it is to be afraid, but you can't let that fear win, you have to try and move on. I know it won't be easy, and it will take time, but things will get better, "

Sara brushed the tears from her eyes.

" Well, I... I guess we better go in, " she said.

" Yeah, I guess we better, " Nick said.

Then the two both opened their doors, and they were just about to step out of the SUV when Sara said, " Nick, thank you, "

" Anytime, Sara, " Nick replied.

With that, the two headed into the police station. Once inside, they saw someone they knew, someone that they knew very well, walking towards them,Grissom.

**To Be Continued:**

* * *

**Please read and review. Thank you!**


End file.
